The Survey Research Facility (SRF) will provide to Mayo Clinic Cancer Center members support for the conduct of surveys. This support will include expert consultation, instrument development, sampling, mailing, telephoning, response tracking, and instrument processing. Although the Facility has been in existence since 1991, this is the first time it is being proposed as a Cancer Center shared resource. It was identified through a comprehensive review of potential shared resources conducted in 2002. Having conducted over 1,000 survey-based studies since its beginning in 1991, the SRF has experience in many areas pertinent to cancer research (e.g., risk factor assessment, obtaining outcomes following diagnosis or treatment, recruitment for clinical trials, assessing attitudes and behaviors related to cancer screening, assessing the acceptability of cancer screening methods, determination of family trees for genetic studies, assessing satisfaction with cancer related treatment and associated health care encounters, assessing informational needs for cancer patients, assessment of the willingness to help others to stop smoking (cancer prevention), psychological scale development pertinent to intervening on adolescents who use tobacco, and quality of life assessment in cancer patients).